Sidra and her sister have $20$ minutes to play with their new hula hoop before dinner. They split the time evenly. How long will they each get to play with the hula hoop?
Explanation: There are ${20}$ minutes of play time to divide evenly between $2$ people. We can write this as ${20} \div 2$. We can picture ${20}$ divided into $2$ equal-sized groups. $20 \text{ minutes}$ ${20} \div2 = ?$ Sidra and her sister will each get to play with the hula hoop for $10$ minutes.